narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Violet
PEGccV-NOm8 iKlAgLQM7PA | family = Senjō Uzumaki (Mother) Shikaniku Nara (Father) Shikahime Nara (Younger Sister) (Grandfather) (Grandmother) (Granduncle) (Granduncle) (Uncle) | rank = Chūnin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = 13 | jonin = | kekkei = Magnet Release | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Wind Release File:Nature Icon Earth.png Earth Release Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = | weapons = }} Violet (ヴィオラ, Violet) formerly known as Sumire Nara (菫奈良, Sumire Nara) is a Chūnin of Konohagakure. Daughter of Konoha's Blood Diamond and Master of Shadows, a descendant of several clans known throughout the shinobi world. She is best known around the village for her witty remarks and stunning features, ever only being acknowledged because her relations to the renowned shinobi couple. Then came the birth of her family's prodigy, a child born with an innate potential, quickly outshining her sister in every aspect of shinobi art. And just like that, Sumire was casted to the wayside, making way the true heiress to their father's namesake. It was that very reason why the young woman desired to venture out to discover her own potential, rather than forever living in the shadow of her sister.. Alone, that single goal had accidentally caused Sumire to cross roads with a former teammate who bore the same mindset and ideals as she did. With a new motivation instilled within her being-- Sumire was set to bloom into a new flower, one that would be unrecognizable to both her peers and family alike. Along the way, she grew into exponential amount of self confidence -- nearly to the point of gloat after manifesting into her highest potential. Thoroughly knocking down the walls of her previous confinement filled jealousy toward her younger sister. With the help of her lover, Sumire gained an immense power from her kekkei genkai, nearly to the point of mastery. However it wasn't this that made her truly stand out; but rather her unorthodox, yet graceful self sustained martial art. Re-birthed into her one true self, the young woman could no longer remain confined to the inside of Konoha's walls. Her hunger for battle grew stronger the harder she worked. It was then, at the age nineteen, Sumire sought to free herself from every attachment shr had grown to know. Having been dating the son of Hatake for a solid three years, the blonde relieved Katoku of their relationship status, calling off the future the two planned to build together. Bidding her family farewell, Sumire emancipated herself from Nara name, closing the book on her past and opening the new novel of the bright future ahead. The young woman would go to the travel the world -- participating in several fighting tournaments across the western region; later discovering the full world of possibilities upon venturing to the other half of the globe. Learning of the region's yearly Eight Fists Tournament (八拳大会, Hakken Taikai), Sumire entered it under the stage name Platinum Grace (白金優美, Hakkinyuubi), in hopes of claiming the grand prize. After establishing an unparalleled dominance over the other contestants, Sumire would from there on out be hailed as the eastern region's Goddess of the Eight Fists (八拳女神, Megami no Hakken). Background Appearance A statement held true to its meaning when one is ever so lucky enough to have crossed paths with Sumire. It is perhaps one of the more if not most lethal weapon in her arsenal. Such beauty in it very own class, a class that even outranks that of her mother. From the strands of her golden locks to the soles of her silky smooth feet; Sumire's gratifying features are among the most hypnotizing to have both men and women alike, basking in her captivating presence... Personality Abilities The perseverance to continue striving for nothing less than excellence. Sumire, the embodiment of the "late bloomer". A being of true noble descent, it was without a doubt that the young woman would have grown into an exceptional kunoichi. However, this was not the case. Through her trials in early life, Sumire produced sub-par results from the fruits of her training. In no means was she a failure, but her abilities did not live up to the excellence her family expected. Taking to tremendous labor to unlock her hidden potential, Sumire dedicated herself to mastering her clan's many hidens, soon disclosing the tremendous possibilities at her disposal. Becoming of divine power, Sumire hungered for it more, working in the shadows while her sister shined in the limelight. Jealousy exchanged for confidence, building in strength and character -- becoming more boastful of her ever growing prowess. Under the guidance of her late boyfriend, Sumire manifested in the coveted kekkei genkai of her grandmother's kin soon after discovering the dual affinity dwelling within. Taking all that she had came to achieve, Sumire would invent the world renowned Golden Poice (金兼合, Kinkana) martial art. Chakra Prowess Uzumaki Genetic Vitality Hiden Nara Shadow Techniques Nature Transformation Wind Release Earth Release Magnokinesis Taijutsu Golden Poice Bukijutsu Genjutsu Trivia *Sumire was heavily inspired by Lili from the popular fighting game franchise. **This is mainly due to the author's undying love for the video game character. *Sumire as a character will contain a vast amount of traits Emilie herself has showm throughout her Tekken storyline. **These traits would include the following..... **The undying hunger for battle. **A strong bond between their fathers **Their cockiness and confidence when it comes their fighting prowess. **